In order to improve the image quality of medical image data generated by medical imaging apparatuses such as an X-ray CT apparatus and an MRI apparatus, the noise level of the medical image data may be determined. For example, an operator sets a region of interest (ROI) in a region with a relatively small difference in the pixel values of each pixel in medical image data. A medical image processing apparatus, etc. targets image data within this region of interest to obtain the noise level. That is, the operator designates a set position in the region of interest.
However, if the operator sets the region of interest, the operation for this setting may be complicated. Moreover, in order to secure sufficient data to obtain the noise level, the operator has to set the region of interest in a region with a relatively small difference in pixel values of each pixel. However, in a region with many fine structures in a subject, the pixel values of each pixel vary. In this case, it is difficult for the operator to set the region of interest to secure data.
This embodiment is intended to provide a medical image processing apparatus, medical imaging apparatus, and method of processing medical images that can estimate the noise of medical image data.